Jannette and Her Voyage in Space
Jannette and Her Voyage in Space is an American animated adventure comedy science fiction television series created and developed by Xavier Mosley; making this series his first project with Disney, and his first one to have a female protagonist. This also counts as his first project to not have him voice any characters. The series centers on the titular character, Jannette; her best friends Luis, Max, and Cam; on their adventures across the galaxy. Jannette follows a two 11 minute-long independent "segments" per episode format similar to other Disney XD shows such as Phineas and Ferb and Star vs. the Forces of Evil, while retaining a few half-hour long episodes. The series premiered its first episode on Disney Channel on January 22, 2023, followed by moving over to Disney XD on February 27, 2023. Its second season aired on July 1, 2024 with a crossover episode with Star and Mewni Creek, "Star vs. Jannette". The series moved to Disney Channel for its third and final season, which premiered on November 3, 2025, and with the series finale aired on January 25, 2027. Premise Characters The show revolves around Jannette Ley (voiced by Cristina Pucelli), a slowminded, independent teenage woman and the leader of her ragtag team; Luis Inez (voiced by Josh Keaton), Jannette's best friend and love interest who is a member of her posse that sticks up to her; Maximilian "Max" Johnson (voiced by Kath Soucie), Jannette's co-pilot and Luis' best friend who is an obese, free-will minded troublemaker who tends to prank his sister when he gets the chance; and Camellia "Cam" Johnson (voiced by Kari Wahlgren), Max's older sister whose part of Jannette's posse that is compassionate and often ignored by her friends when it comes to being the voice of reason. Recurring characters include Wilson (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson), a Lanate species who was an inventor for his race that was taken in by Jannette, and now helps the four by creating weapons and gadgets for their missions and adventures throughout the galaxy; Lanatane queen Emprise (voiced by Katey Sagal); and artificial intelligence computer to the Mark Infinity, A-I (voiced by Frank Welker). Setting The series is a parodic take on Marvel Comics' eponymous team from Guardians of the Galaxy, with containing a few references to Star Trek. Implied in the series' opening sequence, it all started with the four teenagers discovering their later-owned ship, the Mark Infinity, which crash-landed on Earth. Upon going in the ship and looking around it, Jannette accidentally restarts it and the ship sends the four to space, thus bringing up the premise of the series. Production Animation Mercury Filmworks, who had provided animation for other Disney Television Animation projects such as Star vs. the Forces of Evil, provides animation for the first twelve episodes. Sugarcube takes over for the first season's following episodes and the second season. Then at the final season, Rough Draft Korea provides the animation. Music Jannette and Her Voyage in Space's theme music is composed by Brad Breeck, who had composed the theme music to Star vs. the Forces of Evil and the score for Gravity Falls; with the end credits composed by Brian H. Kim. The main series is composed by Mark Mothersbaugh. Jannette will use of licensed songs in most of its episodes. The idea originated from Mosley through inspiration from Cartoon Network's Regular Show. Those songs include "I Ran (So Far Away)" by Bowling for Soup, "The Final Countdown" by Europe, "Holding Out For a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler, "Space Oddity" by David Bowie, "Little Willy" by Sweet, "Safety Dance" by Men Without Hats and "Bicycle Race" by Queen. Episodes Notes # The first episode premiered on Disney Channel on January 22, 2023, while the following episodes premiered on Disney XD on February 27, 2023. Category:2020s American animated television series Category:American children's comedy series Category:American science fiction television series Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series by Disney Television Animation Category:Television series by Disney-ABC Domestic Television Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas